How T' Love
by suicidemedicine
Summary: Songfic based on Lil' Wayne's 'How To Love'


_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, not even my own soul.

* * *

_Turn the music up_

_A little louder, yeah_

_You had a lot of crooks try and steal your heart_

_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure it out_

_How to love, how to love_

He'd heard the stories about her. Her unusual beauty had caused all of the Brotherhood boys to try for her heart. They weren't deterred by her untouchable nature. She had never realized what their efforts meant, instead just brushing the boys off with her cold attitude.

_You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you're in the corner trying to put it together_

_How to love, how to love_

The love and caring she had received as a child felt tainted when she learned who her mother was. Her heart shattered when she realized what she was raised for and why she had been adopted. She isolated herself from the rest of the mansion, crying in her room as she tried to find some instance in her life where she had been loved for who she was and not what she could do.

_For a second you were here now you're over there_

_It's hard not to stare, the way you're moving you're body_

_Like you never had a love, had a love_

When he had first seen her he agreed with the boys' sentiments. He stood in the doorway of the mansion, watching her at the top of the stairs. Her beauty floored him but the pain in her eyes captured him. Before he could introduce himself she was down the stairs and walking away. Her posture and walk was meant to be strong but all he could see was a broken angel dragging herself through the motions of life.

_When you were just a youngin' your looks were so precious_

_But now you're grown up, so fly like a blessing_

_But you can't have a man look at you for five seconds without feeling insecure_

_You never credit yourself so when you got older_

_It seems like you came back ten times over_

_Now you're sitting here in this damn corner_

_Looking through your thoughts and looking over your shoulder_

Her sigh was heartbroken as she discovered a photograph of herself as a child. She looked so innocent and happy, with her life perfect and secure. What happened to her? She slid the picture back n the book it had come from before making sure her hair and makeup were alright in the mirror. Satisfied, she headed downstairs to join her brother's birthday party but sat in the corner where she wouldn't be bothered. She was hoping the new guy would leave her alone. Every time they were in the same room he would watch her, making her jumpy.

_See you had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart_

_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out_

_How to love, how to love_

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you're in this corner trying to put it together_

_How to love, how to love_

_For a second you were here, now you're over there_

_It's hard not to stare, the way you're moving your body_

_Like you never had a love, had a love_

He had seen her come in and move through the room like a ghost. Others didn't notice her glide past them to sit in her corner. Now she looked lost in thought even though she still managed to flinch whenever someone passed too near to her. He wanted to go over to her and hold her till all was better with her. Instead he just walked over and sat next to her.

_Ooh, you had a lot of dreams that transform to visions_

_The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions_

_But it wasn't your fault, wasn't in your intentions_

_To be the one here talking to me, be the one listening_

"What do ya want?" she growled at him.

"Just wan' t' know why y' always s' sad," he replied. "An', if possible, t' make that pain in y' eyes go away."

She flushed angrily at his questions, she didn't like telling people about herself. She almost decided to just leave the party but changed her mind at the sympathetic look in his eyes and turned to him, fire burning in her own eyes.

"Ya wanna know why Ah'm always sad? Ah'm sad 'cause a little girl who dreamed of finding that one perfect man and having that perfect wedding never will fulfill that dream. Ah'm sad because that little girl will never have the large family full of happy kids and love she always wanted. Ah'm sad 'cause instead that little girl grew up ta have poison skin, ta have a mother who used her, ta have everyone she knows avoid touching her. Ta even have her own brother flinch as he carefully gave her a hug over clothes! Who would want ta be stuck with a curse?"

She was crying by the time she finished, the cruel joke that was her life crushing her down. He reached over and pulled her into a hug, not even worrying about her skin. She was tense at first but his whispered comforts soothed her and she let herself relax and cry into his chest.

"Ah, _chere_, life is never what y' dream it t' b'. It ain' y' fault, unless y' let it keep y' down. It's up t' y' t' make de best of what y' got."

_But I admire your poppin' bottles and dippin'_

_Just as much as you admire bartending and strippin'_

_Baby so don't be mad, nobody else trippin'_

_You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook_

He cried the first time he found her dazed in her room, high on a bottle of pills. She was his friend, yet she hadn't even hinted at her dependency for an escape from the life she had. He hated her addiction, did his best to help her every time she decided to get high. Once he discovered who her dealer was, which she admitted during one of her worse moments, he quickly went to the Brotherhood home to find the boy. He beat the boy until he promised never to deal to her again. She hated him when she found out, attacked him as he held her tight through her withdrawals. He watched her like a hawk from that moment on, determined not to let her return to self-destructive ways.

_See you had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart_

_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out_

_How to love, how to love_

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you're in this corner trying to put it together_

_How to love, how to love_

_See I just want you to know_

_That you deserve the best_

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful_

_Yeah, and I just want you to know_

_You're far from the usual, the usual_

Once she finally returned to herself from the addiction she forgave him and their friendship grew. It took him a year before he screwed up the courage to tell her how he really felt.

"_Chere,_ y' de most _belle femme_ Remy ever known an' y' far different dan everyone else in a way dat makes y' shine. He jus' wants y' t' know he loves y' an' always has."

"Ah love ya too, Remy."

"Y' deserve better dan _moi_."

"Ah never wanted anyone but ya, Swamp Rat."

_See you had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart_

_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out_

_How to love, how to love_

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you're in this corner trying to put it together_

_How to love, how to love_

_See you had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart_

_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out_

_How to love, how to love_

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you're in this corner trying to put it together_

_How to love, how to love_

Remy had finally shown Rogue what love was. Every time he held her by his side proved that she could love without touch. Every kiss he stole proved he was never afraid. Every moment they spent together let her know she was his world just as much as he was hers. Rogue would never trade their lives together for anything, even the control she finally gained after years of work.

A/N. This is my first attempt at any type of fanfic, much less a song based one. Reviews would be great, so _please_ leave a few...

_Medic_


End file.
